


Attitude Power

by wanderlustlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: Medietas, F/M, Plurk Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Creepy. Are you watching me sleep?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firebird (firebird308)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/gifts).



> Just another of the tiny sunshine drabbles that happened for these two.

Jo doesn’t know when it starts, or where, or even specifically how. It’s a prickle in the back of her mind, that grows, steadily, insistently, until it’s all over. Impulses and trained responses, so deep they have their own rules and codifications and notifications by now. She only knows that the dark is endless and her eyelids are made of concrete, and her head is heavy when she blinks her eyes half open to figure out why.

There’s the muddle of a yawn against a hand she hadn’t even remember owning, while asking into her own fingers, “Creepy. Are you watching me sleep?” 

“You know I can’t sleep.” There’s something restless to it, but even more, it’s ever so much more patient. Even now. 

“You know,” She copies the words given to her, her voice stretched to a slur and listlessly drawn apart with sleep, even as she’s curling back up against him. Temple and hair finding his shoulder, through another yawn. “I could still kill you in mine, right?” 

She’s pretty sure that sound near the crown of her head, and the rumble of his chest, is still something containing more of a laugh than a scoff still. Especially, when Gabriel's arm curls around her waist and side and the words he says are at least as much into her hair as a warm, and soothing, roll of sound across her mind. “Go back to sleep, Jo.” 

There’s really little more than a soft mmmm and the brush of her lips against his collarbone, that maybe meant to be a kiss, but it was just as faint and just as fleeting as any words she might have meant to reply before the darkness slipped her back out again.


End file.
